Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos
by pipe92
Summary: Gohan un joven detective que buscaba la justicia que cae en acción y su alma es reclutada para detener a los espectros que caminan en la tierra , junto con un particular y orgulloso compañero Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

Capítulo 1 : Muerte y Renacimiento

El agua caía por su cabello pelinegro relajado lo , cerrando los ojos por un momento decidiendo olvidar el ajetreado día que había tenido , pensando solo que faltaba unos días para su ceremonia , pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos debía ser su compañero habían acordado salir a celebrar después del trabajo , sin más remedio decidió cerrar la llave del agua, para poder salir de la ducha de la policía , colocándose una toalla que había colgada para ir a buscar su ropa que se encontraba en su casillero

\- ¿El novio del año se encuentra nervioso? - pregunta el rubio desde la puerta cruzado de brazos - ¿y ya sabes que harás con lo tuyo? , una luna de miel en París sería bueno

\- No Shamper eh pensado mejor y creó que lo pondré en evidencia - responde el chico ojinegro de la toalla sorprendiendo al rubio

\- Que está loco quien más que nosotros merecemos ése dinero , nos matamos en las calles todos los días - Dice Shamper tomando de los hombros a su compañero - Mañana te casas Gohan no crees que ese dinero te vendría muy bien

\- Lo se , pero no creo que sea correcto no deseo echar por la borda mi carrera por un par de millones , tu quédate lo si deseas pero yo no quiero meterme en problemas en estos momentos menos ahora

\- No sería justo que yo me lo quedé sólo con el dinero - comenta Shamper resignado agachado la cabeza - después de todo somos compañeros

\- Que bueno qué lo entiendas -

Gohan sonrió por un momento sintiéndose mas aliviado ya era un problema menos, antes de Poder decir otra cosa le avisaron que tenía una llamada de su novia, por lo general ella no lo llamaba durante las horas de trabajo , pero sabía que debía ser algo con respecto a la boda ya que esta era lo que estaba haciendo todas las gestiones y estaba muy emocionada por ello

\- ¿Sucede algo cariño? - pregunta el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Nada importante solo que la comida y la ropa ya llegaron par que te pruebes el tuyo - Dice la ojiazul quien tenía el vestido puesto mirándose en un espejo - ¿llegarás temprano?

\- Claro solo que iré a dejar a Shamper a su casa , además nuestro turno esta terminado - comenta Gohan mientras observa desde la puerta del baño cómo pasaban varios compañeros corriendo - ¿a donde van todos?

\- Encontraron la guarida de Zamasu y su cargamento de armas robadas - Responde uno de los oficiales deteniéndose momentáneamente para luego volver a correr

\- Amor salió algo repentino, llegaré más tarde no me esperes - Dice Gohan muy rápido sin esperar respuesta para luego colgar

Él pelinegro sabía que era una operación muy peligrosa , para dejarla en manos de alguien más , aunque en el fondo sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero por otro lado había trabajado demasiado en aquel caso como que ahora se eché para atrás y no participara en su término, colocándose su chaleco antibalas se dispuso acompañar a sus compañeros

\- Voy con ustedes también - Manifiesta el ojinegro acercándose a su compañero

\- No esperaba menos es nuestro caso no podemos dejar que cualquiera lo cierre -

Ambos chocaron sus puños en señal de unión , para luego dirigirse a su patrulla para unirse con los demás , el pelinegro apretaba su arma con ansiedad esperaba terminar el día sin un derramamiento de sangre inecesario , una vez que llegaron a la guarida del traficante de armas , el cual se encontraba en una bodega cerca del muelle de la ciudad , se unieron a los demás oficiales que lograron desarmar a los criminales con la menor cantidad de bajas y solo lesionados , una vez capturados la mayoría de los secuaces solo faltaba atrapar al líder que había escapado al tercer nivel de la bodega , donde se encontraba Zamasu quien intento atacar a Gohan pero el revólver que poseía se había travado por un momento, cosa que el pelinegro aprovecho para poder dejarlo fuera de combate golpeando lo con una combinación de puñetazos y patadas

\- Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría - Dice el rubio levantando la pistola que Zamasu había tirado para luego apuntarlo con ella - oh tal vez yo si lo sabía

\- De que rayos estás hablando Shamper, piensa muy bien lo que haces -

\- Quizás te extrañe - Comenta Shamper con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras jala el gatillo de la pistola

" Se lo que están pensando el protagonista de la historia muerto en el primer episodio, es una locura pero la vida no es muy cuerda ni justa y como dice el dicho lo único seguro en esta vida es la muerte y llega de la forma más inesperada por el hombre que considere mi mejor "

Su vida paso delante de sus ojos pasando cada momento en unos milisegundos pero solo un momento se quedo más tiempo en su mente y ese era el de su boda , el recuerdo de la mujer que más amo en su vida , se quedó en su retina más que los otros , cuánto tiempo estuvo agonizando para el había sido una hora pero la realidad era un segundo . Mientras su espíritu se separaba de su cuerpo eh iba ascendíendo y su voluntad se apagaba como la llama de una vela, su espíritu era enviado a un lugar diferente de lo que él estaba acostumbrado , fuera de las limitaciones mortales y todos sus sentidos se apagaron , todo a su alrededor se tornó Blanco y vacío , el simplemente iba subiendo en aquel espacio inerte

Pero podía ver una gran luz en lo alto mientras lo que para el en ese momento vio que eran almas que estaban subiendo junto con el , pero a diferencia de su situación era que no poseían un cuerpo como en vida y antes de llegar a la gran luz su ascenso se detuvo y la fuerza que lo estaba llevando hacia arriba lo comenzó a enviar a otra dirección , donde se encontraba una joven madura de cabello azul que tenía un uniforme y traía una carpeta

\- Hola mi nombre es Bulma y soy la encargada de los asuntos de reclutamiento de la fuerza defensora del más allá o Fda - comenta la peliazul mientras que Gohan miraba a su alrededor sin entender lo que sucedía

\- ¿Donde me encuentro que lugar es este? - Pregunta desconcertado el oficial pelinegro mientras la chica de pelo azul supiera

\- Bueno estás muerto esa es la verdad - responde ella con toda naturalidad tratando de no ser insensible pero era su trabajo diario después de todo - y estás aquí para ver si aceptas no nuestra oferta de unirte y combatir espectro en la tierra o ser juzgado eh irte al infierno o paraíso - menciona Bulma sacando de entre su carpeta una hoja qué contenía el contrato

\- ¿Si acepto podré volver a ver a mi novia? - cuestiona Gohan mientras la resignación lo invade

\- Me temo que no somos parte del plano físico de la existencia ,ella no te verá pero tú si podrás , serás un fantasma - informa Bulma con tristeza y siendo esa la parte más difícil de su trabajo

\- Acepto con tal de volver - Responde resignado Gohan quien aún no deseaba separarse de la mujer que ama

Pero antes de que Bulma lograra ver la lista de compañeros para que Gohan escogiera alguien más los interumpio , era alguien mayor que el pelinegro aunque algo más bajo con cabello negro y puntiagudo que bestia ropa de vaquero

\- Mujer llevo aquí 10 años necesito un caso mi contrato dice que debo trabajar sino no cuenta para retirarme - alega molesto el hombre frunciendo el ceño

\- Creo que encontramos a tu nuevo compañero


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

Capítulo 2 : ¿Compañeros?

Gohan nunca imaginó que la vida después de la muerte fuera parecido a lo que estaba precisando , aunque este no era muy creyente sobre esos temas , si esposa lo era más y le mostró un camino que la lógica de estudios no tenia , empezando a ver el mundo como ella lo veía , pero lo que estaba presenciando era algo que está fuera de cualquier visión del otro mundo , por lo tanto no estaba seguro si era una buena idea o no aceptar dicha proposición de trabajo , pero en una cosa estaba seguro aquel nombre de cabello puntiagudo no seria alguien fácil de tratar

\- Me quieres dar al novato enserio , yo no tengo compañeros Bulma - Alega molesto Vegeta sacándose el sombrero

\- Señorita Bulma para ti - Corrige la peliazul cruzando se de brazos comenzando a fastidiarse por los berrinches del pelinegro

\- Bien. Cómo digas , señorita Bulma , te eh dicho que yo trabajo solo solo - Dice el vaquero pelinegro dando se vuelta para irse

\- Sabes muy bien que no puedes trabajar solo son las reglas , si no te gusta sabes muy bien donde será tu próximo destino - Informar Bulma con una media sonrisa viendo la cara de derrota que muestra el pelinegro

\- Está bien trabajaré con el novato - manifiesta molesto tomando la carpeta de la peliazul para luego dirigir su vista a Gohan - No soy tu amigo ni te compañero eso murió conmigo , solo camina

\- No le hagas caso , solo es algo tosco debes tenerle paciencia - comenta la chica de pelo azul viendo la cara a del expolicía de la tierra

\- ¿Ustedes fueron pareja? - pregunta Gohan curioso por el echo de la forma en que ambos se trataban

\- Algo así las cosas terminaron , no respeta las reglas -

El pelinegro caminaba detrás del vaquero por el largo pasillo mirando todo a su alrededor , aunque no estaba seguro si realmente era un pasillo todo era un espacio de color blanco no había mucha diferencia , tampoco entendía la mala actitud de su nuevo compañero parecía muy tosco y para nada amigable , el cual lo llevo a una gigantesca puerta de madera con apariencia muy antigua, la cual se abrió para ellos , envolviendo los en una luz dorada que impidió que Gohan lograra ver algo por unos segundos , una vez que recobro la vista pudo notar que se encontraba en un cementerio

\- De vuelta al mundo de los vivos novato - Dice Vegeta con una sonrisa que Gohan interpreto como siniestra

\- ¿Porque en un cementerio? , se que estamos muertos pero creo que es un mal chiste - Cuestiona Gohan rascando se la cabeza , era raro el lugar aunque más raro era sentir picazón en la cabeza

\- Niño no has visto la tumba que está a tus pies - comenta el hombre de cabello puntiagudo cruzando se de brazos , mientras Gohan mira y se sorprende

\- Es es mi tumba pero ¿porque estamos aquí? - pregunta el pelinegro sin entender el porqué de aparecer en aquel sitio

\- La gran puerta que viste antes es el portal de Babilonia el cual te envía al lugar de residencia de los muertos - Explica Vegeta sacando sé el sombrero momentáneamente - El mío es sólo un desierto desolado donde un jodido calvo me traicionó

\- Usted tiene serios problemas - Susurra el pelinegro

Vegeta siguió caminando realmente no le interesaba tener un compañero , pero tampoco estaba entre sus planes pasar la eternidad en el infierno , estaba molesto después de una vida siendo alguacil en el viejo oeste tenía que seguir trabajando después de muerto ,solo por el echo de ser el la mano que imponía el orden en su ciudad , tal vez si se había equivocado al ejecutar a uno que otro sospechoso de robo pero no era algo por lo que debía ir al infierno

\- Escucha muchacho nuestra labor es acabar con los espectros que evitan el pulgatorio - Explica el ex alguacil mientras saca un arma entre sus ropas para luego entregársela

\- ¿Lo haremos con esta armas? - Pregunta incrédulo mirando la pistola

\- No, con el poder del amor... Obvio que con las malditas pistolas - Alega enojado Vegeta por los comentarios de su compañero de labor - con ellas los borraras de la faz de la existencia

\- No pensé que se pudiera escapar del pulgatorio - Comenta Gohan. Sorprendido

\- Haya arriba están más preocupados de ver quien es bueno y quien malo , que vigilar que ningún alma se escape - explica el hombre de cabello puntiagudo sacando otra pistola

\- No pensé que fuera un sistema tan saturado -

\- Pues lo es Mocoso , ahora andando que cerca de aquí está nuestro primer objetivo - Informa Vegeta comenzando a caminar estaba algo aburrido y deseaba hacer algo pronto

Ambos pelinegros iniciaron su andar , Gohan se sentía algo nervioso por ser la primera experiencia como detective del más allá , aunque no creía que se pudiera estar nervioso estando aun estando muerto , pero antes de lograr salir del cementerio pudo ver a su esposa en la puerta de entrada de este , vestía completamente de negro con un ramo de flores luciendo muy deprimida , Gohan se detuvo deseaba hablarle pero sabía lo que Bulma le había dicho acerca de que ella no lo vería

\- ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? - cuestiona Vegeta frunciendo el ceño al ver que su compañero no lo seguía

\- Ella es mi esposa - Dice Gohan dando se vuelta para seguir a la ojiazul

\- Fue tu esposa sabandija , estás muerto ella no te verá - Alega el ex alguacil sujetando del hombro para detener lo - Tu momento ya pasó insecto

\- Eso no me importa necesito estar un momento con ella , se que es un deseo estúpido pero aún existen sentimientos en mi - Manifiesta el pelinegro sacando sé el agarre de su compañero corriendo en dirección

\- Has lo que desees idiota- comenta Vegeta sigue su camino hasta la entrada del cementerio apoyándose en un muro con los brazos cruzados - ahora veo parque no dejaron que su alma se purificará es alguien de buenos sentimientos

\- Porque tuviste que irte Gohan, ¿porque me dejaste sola?...- Susurra la ojiazul colocando las flores en la tumba - desearía haberte detenido cuando dijiste que tenías un caso urgente, ahora estarías aquí, conmigo. Te extraño tanto.

\- Amor no te hagas esto no es necesario , yo estoy bien - comenta su esposo colocando se a su lado intentando inútilmente comunicarse con ella

\- Todo es tan injusto, tu no merecías esto...íbamos a casarnos; tenía tanta ilusión de ser tu esposa, que me dieras un anillo en el altar y yo a ti, iríamos a una playa hermosa en nuestra luna de miel. Y construiría mis nuestro hogar juntos, con todos los estantes de libros que te gustaban...y te enterarías que estoy embarazada...conocerías a nuestro bebé...y ahora...-las lágrimas obstrujeron su garganta y sus ojos, Vídel solo bajo la cabeza mientras sus hombros se sacudían y sus manos se posaban en su vientre.

.-...¿N-Nuestro... bebé...?.- Gohan cayó de rodillas junto a su esposa mientras miraba su vientre. Y en un lejano lugar de su memoria recordó la noche que estuvieron juntos a escondidas durante la despedida de soltero del chico.

Abrumado levantó su mano y simuló acariciar el estómago de su amada.

.- Nuestro bebé...-el triste fantasma intento compartir el llanto de su esposa, ya no estaría para ver el cuerpo de Vídel cambiando conforme pasa el tiempo, ya no estaría al momento del parto, no escucharía sus primeras palabras; no estaría ahí para tenerlo en sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 Primera misión , primera decepción**

Gohan continuo arrodillado en el mismo lugar , aunque su esposa ya no se encontrara en el cementerio , el aun se encontraba apenado por lo sucedido , pensando en lo que había perdido , por todas las cosas que ya no iba a poder realizar junto a su familia ,todos los momentos que ya no iba a vivir con su futuro hijo , si los fantasmas pudieran llorar el ya no tendría lágrimas en su cuerpo

Por otro lado Vegeta se encontraba en el lado contrario , con los brazos cruzados afirmado a un muro , mirando lo en silencio desde su posición , esperando que su compañero liberara toda su frustración , entendía lo que significaba perder todo lo que una vez tuvo y no poder hacer nada y mas con la noticia que había recibido haca poco , aunque este no era alguien que le gustará espera tanto

\- Ya mocoso levántate de una vez por todas - Dice el ex alguacil tomando lo del hombro para levantar lo

\- ¿Nunca has perdido algo en tu vida? - Cuestiona el pelinegro aún deprimido por lo sucedido

\- Quieres llorar pues hazlo , te enviare donde las almas lloran su muerte y no la veras otra vez - Comenta Vegeta alejándose de el sorprendió a Gohan

\- ¿Que dices? , yo no dije que renunciaba a esto - Manifiesta el esposo de Videl sin entender lo que su compañero decía , el cual se acerca nuevamente

\- Solo levántate niño tenemos trabajo que hacer - Alega molesto el pelinegro tomando lo de su ropa

\- Ya tu ganas vamos - comenta resignado Gohan levantando se para comenzar - Que debemos hacer

\- Erradicar a un espíritu que está a punto de volverse demonio por el tiempo que lamentan su muerte - Explica el pelinegro sacando sé el sombrero por un momento

Ambos policías del más allá iban caminando rumbo a su primera misión juntos , que era una casa que estaba cerca del cementerio , la cual aparentemente estaba abandonada o al menos eso pensó Gohan al ver el deterioro de la fachada , el pelinegro creyó sentir un escalofrío al entrar a la espeluznante casa , por otro lado Videl había llegado a su casa después de visitar la tumba de su esposo , aún se en encontraba deprimida había llorado toda la noche y ahora estaba a punto de irse a su habitación a dormir un poco , cuando sintió el timbre de la puerta sonar , no tenía ganas de tener visitas ese día pero por la insistencia del timbre decidió abrir

\- Hola , me iba a mi casa pero creo que te gustaría comer cupcakes - Dice el rubio con una sonrisa levantando una bolsa con los dulces - Gohan siempre los compraba para ti

\- Hola Shamper , creo que hoy si me hace falta - comenta la pelinegra limpiándose uno ojo

\- Todos lo extrañamos - Menciona Shamper con una leve sonrisa sínica mientras pone una mano en el hombro de Vídel

\- Lo se fuiste un gran amigo Shamper - declara la ojiazul sacando la mano del rubio policías de su hombro " Que gran amigo , cree que no se cuales son sus intenciones"

\- Y estaré para ti para lo que necesites , si te sientes sola un día o quieres que alguien te escuché solo llámame - Comenta el policía colocando nuevamente su mano en su hombro acercando se un poco a ella

\- Te lo agradezco , pero por ahora no me siento con ánimo de tanta compañía - Aclara la ojiazul alejando se del rubio - Y te agradecería que te fueras

\- Claro pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras - Menciona Shamper guiñándole el ojo mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta

\- Si yo te llamaré si necesito algo , adiós -Dice la pelinegra tomando la bolsa de cupcakes antes de cerrar la puerta

Videl suspiro al sentir se más aliviada apoyándose en la puerta , nunca le agrado Shamper , siempre sintió que este le coqueteaba , pero su difunto esposo lo consideraba un gran amigo , cosa que nunca entendió , por otro lado Gohan y Vegeta regresaban al cuartel de la policía del más allá , había fracasado en su misión de erradicar aquel espíritu de una niña de 10 años , el cual no solo había escapado sino involución en un demonio , el ex alguacil estaba molesto con su compañero lo culpaba de haber dudado en acabar con el cuando tenía la posibilidad de hacer lo

\- No puedo trabajar con ese novato , es demasiado dudativo - Alega molesto Vegeta entrando a la oficina de Bulma , la cual estaba revisando unos papeles

\- Todos fuimos de esa manera la primera vez , incluso tu Vegeta - Comenta Bulma dejando sus papeles para mirar lo

\- No es solo el miedo de no estar vivo , el no entiende la diferencia - Dice el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño molesto

\- ¿Y que fue lo que el hizo para que creas eso ?- Cuestiona la peliazul cruzando sus brazos esperando las sus razones

\- Dejo escapar a una niña fantasma por el solo echo de creer en sus palabras - Explica el ex alguacil lo sucedido hace unas horas - Y tu sabes lo que pasa

\- Si lo sé pero todos cometemos errores y por algo lo dejaron conserva su cuerpo - Menciona la mujer nuevamente empezando a enojarse por los constantes alegatos del pelinegro

\- No me interesa el porqué lo dejaron , solo me interesa hacer mi trabajo , pero este pelele no me ayuda - vocifera el hombre de cabello puntiagudo

Bulma suspiro un momento para levantar se de su escritorio sin decir nada , está comenzó a caminar dejando a Vegeta con la palabra en la boca , sin entender el raro comportamiento de la peliazul que pasó a su lado , dirigiéndose a donde estaba Gohan

\- ¿Sabes porque debemos detener a los fantasmas ?y ¿no dejarlos en la tierra? - Pregunta la mujer de cabello azul mostrando se muy sería

\- Realmente no lo sé - Comenta apenado Gohan por no saber

\- Los fantasmas que se quedan en la tierra y no pueden superar su dolor se vuelven demonios - Explica Bulma sorprendiendo al pelinegro por aquellos revelación

\- Pero no creo que suceda mucho si dejamos a uno suelto - Dice Gohan restándole importancia al asunto

\- Uno de ellos no hace nada puede embrujar una casa , pero 10 mil de ellos pueden crear el infierno en la tierra - Menciona la peliazul sobre los peligros de subestimar su trabajo - Tu tendrás un bebe debes proteger los de ellos

\- Tiene razón - Susurra el joven policía agachado la cabeza entendiendo que aún debía proteger a su familia - no volveré a dudar señora Bulma

\- Señorita Bulma , ya tendrán otro caso - Menciona sonriente Bulma mientras observa a Vegeta

Gohan ahora tenía otro motivo para combatir a los fantasmas , no solo poder ver nuevamente a su esposa sino ahora era proteger la a ella y a su futuro hijo de las amenazas de demonios que pudieran afectar a la tierra


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 : Aún no puedo dejarte**

Para mucho el día de su boda es un día mágico y especial en la vida de pareja , donde se inicia un nueva etapa como familia , pero para Videl fue todo lo contrario ya que el día de su boda se había convertido en el funeral de su novio , todo había comenzado en la tarde cuando se estaba probando su vestido de novia junto con su amiga cuando recibió la llamada de la oficina de policía que su prometido había sufrido un accidente en el cumplimiento de una trabajo.

Pero jamás imaginó que al llegar al hospital le dirían que Gohan había fallecido , todo su mundo se había venido abajo , hasta que recordó que esperaba a un pequeña bendición y debia ser fuerte para él o ella aunque esperaba que fuera una niña cómo su difunta pareja deseaba , por otro lado Gohan había regresado al mundo de los vivos con una nueva misión junto a su compañero no tan amistoso Vegeta.

\- Bien mocoso es hora de cumplir nuestra misión - Dice Vegeta sacando un papel con la dirección pero se dio cuenta que su compañero parecía distraído - eh niño ¿me estás escuchando?

\- Necesito verla por último vez solo un momento más - Responde Gohan mirando hacia la ciudad aunque estaba muerto sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho.

\- ¡Ya tendrás la maldita eternidad para que eso suceda! , ¡ahora vamos los fantasmas no se irán solos! - Alega molesto por no seguir con su trabajo la insistencia de este.

\- Lo haré pero necesito ver a Videl antes y luego lo haremos - Menciona su compañero sabía que solo verla haría que aquella sensación de soledad desapareciera.

\- Tu esposa seguramente ya te olvido y está con tu amigo rubio - Vegeta sonrió con malicia viendo la cara de su socio.

\- Ella no es así , la conozco muy bien aunque así fuera esperaría un tiempo prudente - Alega molesto sintiendose ofendido por la forma en la que hablaba de su novia.

\- Tonterías y aunque fuera el caso , tu excompañero no creo que tenga problemas - Réplica Vegeta viendo como su compañero cerraba el puño.

\- Te demostrare que no es como tú crees -

\- Bien vamos a tu casa a ver si no están ya en la cama - Accede el fantasma a lo que Gohan deseaba.

\- ¿Que no tienes respeto hacia ninguna persona? , estaré muerto pero eso no significa que no sienta - Suelta Gohan molesto por como era tratado el y su novia.

\- Que delicado llevo en este casi 80 años deseo retirarme , vivir una existencia posterior a tu vida es agotador - Menciona este algo fastidiado de su labor que nunca acabar.

Gohan suspiro realmente iban hacer unos 20 años muy complicados si esa iba hacer la actitud de su compañero y aún le quedaba esperar si su siguiente compañero resultaba igual o peor que Vegeta , pero no le quedaba otra que resignarse y tener que soportar aquella actitud por lo que le tiempo que estuvieran juntos . Por otro lado Shamper iba constantemente a la casa de Videl con cualquier escusa que fuera posible , había resultado más complicado de lo que imagino conquistar a la ojiazul pero no había matado a Gohan por nada.

No era que lo había planeado desde un principio simplemente vio la oportunidad de hacerlo y no la desaprovechó , la idea de hacerlo si llevaba tiempo en su cabeza , solo que no había tenido ocasión de realizarlo , aunque su amistad había sido genuina solos los primeros meses pero las apuestas lo habían hecho deberle dinero a la mafia y sino pagaba era hombre muerto necesitaba el dinero de su futura esposa.

\- Vamos Videl debes salir de vez en cuando , no te hace bien estar todo el día en tu casa - Siguiere el rubio con dos entradas en su mano.

\- No gracias por esta ocasión prefiero quedarme - Responde la pelinegra negando con la cabeza para el disgusto de este.

\- Ya es la tercera vez que rechazas mi invitación , voy a creer que no quieres salir conmigo - Comenta con una sonrisa fingida que fue identificada por la chica.

\- Estoy tratando de ser lo más educada posible Shamper , pero desistire de tu invitación - Dice Videl frunciendo el ceño comenzando a irritarse por la insistencia.

\- Esto es lo que Gohan hubiese querido para ti. Que no estuvieras sola - menciona el rubio tratando de convencerla con el recuerdo de su amor.

\- Lo se es solo que no me siento lista para salir con alguien más tan pronto - Comenta Videl bajando su rostro sabiendo que debía dejar ir ese sentimiento.

\- No es nada de lo que te imaginas es solo una salida de amigos -

Aunque Videl sintiera desconfianza del rubio no podía negar que eso era lo mismo que le decía su amiga Iresa, que debía salir más a distraerse porque sino se podría enfermar y eso no sería bueno para su bebé ya que todo lo que ella sintiera este también repercutiría en el . Shamper al ver la confusión en el rostro de la pelinegra decidió aprovecharse para besarla , acto que tomo por sorpresa a Videl quien no se pudo sacar de encima al rubio.

Luego de caminar por un rato en silencio ambos fantasmas habían llegado a su nuevo destino la casa del que en vida fuera detective de Ciudad Satán , Gohan le pareció curioso que su compañero no dijera palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto después de que no se había callado desde que lo conoció , cuando atravesaron la puerta se encontraron con el espectáculo , El joven fantasma intento separarlos pero fue en vano su mano los atravesaba , se sentía realmente impotente lanzando un golpe hacia un jarrón el cual se cayo al suelo , provocando que Shamper se asustara por lo repentino que había sido.

\- Me dijiste que no podíamos tocar nada del mundo físico ¿como fue que lo hice? - Pregunta curioso Gohan por lo que había hecho.

\- Podemos , pero para hacer eso te toma décadas de práctica - Responde Vegeta aparentando no haberse sorprendido de aquel hecho.

\- Pero ¿como se hace? , realmente no tengo idea como lo hice - Cuestiona el pelinegro viendo su mano recordando la sensación que tuvo antes.

\- Usando una emoción muy fuerte en un solo punto de tu cuerpo , luego se te hará más fácil manipular objetos - Explica el ex vaquero para fortuna de Gohan este tenía mucha experiencia siendo un fantasma.

\- ¿Tu sabes hacerlo? - Pregunta nuevamente esperando que fuera positiva su respuesta.

\- Claro que hacerlo mocoso pero me tomarías años para enseñarte cómo hacerlo eficazmente - Menciona este cambiando su actitud y semblante.

\- Bueno tenemos mucho tiempo además , estoy seguro que esto se repetirá - Comenta con una leve sonrisa viendo cara de desconcierto que Shamper tenía.

\- Tonterías niño , juegas entre mundos y en especial con mi tiempo -


End file.
